


Family Reunion

by Infinite_Volume



Series: Flux & Friends [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Carrying, Condoms, F/M, Large Cock, Leaking, Masturbation, Messy, Public Masturbation, Public Transportation, Shota, cum flood, excessive cum, fat cock - Freeform, filling condoms, hyper, hyper shota, leaky cock, mutual masutbration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: After catching her daughter's performance on live TV during Flux's concert, Sasha's mother sends out a letter in the mail. Much to Sasha's dismay, she's finally been found again, and she's been enlisted by the rest of her family to look after her younger brother: Julian. They're supposed to meet at a train station, but Julian's troubling anatomy makes public transport very, very difficult.





	Family Reunion

Dear Sasha,

You probably don’t remember me, but I’m your little brother. Mom told me I should come see you to make sure you’re doing alright. You’re old enough to live on your own now, right? That means I can live with you for a while, I think. That’s what Mom told me, anyway.

I saw you on TV at Flux’s concert. You were really pretty. I can’t wait to meet you again. Mom says I was really young when she divorced Dad and you left home to live with him.

I really like video games. I hope you like them, too. Maybe we can play together some time.

Please meet me on Platform N-12 at 4:00 PM. Mom says that I look a lot like you, just shorter. I have long, brown hair and I like to wear shorts and t-shirts.

Your little brother,  
Julian

–

“ _Keh…_ ” Sasha scoffed to herself, looking the handwritten letter up and down as she stood on the bustling train platform. It was a scorching-hot Summer’s day. “Great. Just great. Mom, of all people, saw me on TV at Flux’s concert. How the hell did she find out what my address is, anyway? I haven’t even told Dad where I live now, and it’s not like those two talk to each other nowadays. either. And now I’ve got to look after my snot-nosed brother on my day off. Fucking _perfect_. I was gonna go visit Flux today, too…”

Sasha mumbled to herself eerily. She had a habit of talking to herself in public. As her thick, matted hair concealed her eyes, all the people around her could see was her dainty mouth running a mile-a-minute. Businessmen and old ladies waiting for the train took a couple of steps away from Sasha. She sure knew how to clear a crowd.

“Fuck…When is that shitty brat’s train gonna get here?”

–

“Bye-bye Honey!”

“B-bye, Mom…”

Julian’s Mom hugged him at the train station, just before boarding was about to start. She was sending him off with a few things to keep him comfortable during the trip: A bag lunch, his Nintendo 3DS, a pillow to sit on…a cock-ring as wide as a fire-hydrant and a 20-pack of decuple-XL condoms.

His mom leaned into his left ear, whispering softly to him. “ _Are you wearing your condom, sweetie_?”

“M-Mom!” Julian jumped up a little at her inquiry.

He wasn’t expecting such a straightforward question in the middle of a public place. The passing crowd stopped in their tracks, staring at the both of them for a second before continuing on. Nobody actually heard what his mom said, they just noticed how startled Julian seemed to be.

He whispered back to her. “ _Y-yeah_ …”

“ _Good, don’t forget about all the extras I put in your bag. If it starts to get full and peek out of your shorts, run into the bathroom and change it out with a new one.”_

“ _B-but what if I run oooouut?_ ”

Julian was pouting. He didn’t want to get on this train. He was always leaking precum everywhere, even when he wasn’t particularly aroused. What if he had an accident while he was on the train? What if everyone saw him?

“ _Just lock yourself in the bathroom until the train stops, Julian. I’m sure Sasha will have extras for you when you see her._ ”

They didn’t tell Sasha to pack any condoms with her for their meeting, much less a bunch of XXXXXXXXXXL-sized ones, but her mother knew she’d probably have them anyway. She saw what that slut did on live TV at Flux’s concert. Their mother had no desire to reconnect with her long-lost daughter, but who better to take care of Julian than Sasha? Their mom’s condom budget was running low, and Julian kept clogging the drains at his house. She loved her son, but she couldn’t go on living like this. Maybe Sasha could finally find a way to satisfy him?

“ _O-okay…”_  Julian tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it further down over his pants. He didn’t want any weirdos looking at his bulge as he walked onto the train.

The final boarding-call rang out. Julian started walking away from his mother, setting off on his journey to reunite with his mysterious big sister.

“Bye, Mom…”

“Bye-bye, sweetie!” She waved at Julian as he boarded the railcar.

–

Julian had his face dug deep into his 3DS; he was playing Animal crossing, trying to catch an orchid mantis for one of his favorite villagers.

“Oooh…Anges is gonna hate me if I can’t find this for her…” Julian, much like his sister, liked to talk to himself in public.

“ _Fuhuhuhuhuhuhu…”_  Julian could hear something akin to giggling coming from the opposite side of the train.

“Hm?” He looked up from his console, facing straight ahead.

Julian wasn’t sure what to expect when he looked up to address the laughter, but it certainly wasn’t  _this_. A lusty old cougar, somewhere around the ripened age of 40, staring directly at him. He only caught about a second’s glance, but he could see her erect nipples jutting out from her purple leopard-print tube top. Not only were they clearly visible under the stretchy, paper-thin, elastic fabric, her areolae also peeked out of the top by about a quarter-inch. As soon as their eyes met, Julian shoved his 3DS back in his face. He didn’t lower his face back down into it; instead, he just raised the portable up to obstruct his view. It couldn’t have been clearer that he was staring right back at the mystery MILF.

“ _Nonononononono. Please_ ,” Julian thought to himself, _“not right here! Not right nooooow!_ ”

He could feel his right pant-leg starting to tighten up. He’d been so engrossed in his game that he hadn’t been keeping track of how full his first condom was getting. He peeked at his pant-leg from behind his 3DS – yup, the bulbous tip of his condom was showing. Oh God. That’s why she was laughing at him. She totally noticed. Julian used one hand to swipe at the drooping sack of clear goo, pushing it back into his shorts. It didn’t work. It was too swollen for him to hide at this point, and it was only growing larger by the second. Not only was it growing larger, but his excitement was accelerating that growth.

“Need any help with that, boy?” The fat-lipped seductress cooed across her seat at Julian. She could see exactly what he was doing, bouncing his fun little latex balloon around. “I can hold onto that for you.”

“Hu-huh? N-n-no! I’m fine!”

Julian’s eyes darted around the train. Good, it didn’t look like anybody else was looking at him. It was just this one lady. She already knew about his condoms, and nobody else was looking at him. So…It would be alright, right? He…didn’t have any other choice. It was too risky to walk over to the bathroom with his filled-up condom swaying past his knees and the fabric of his shorts starting to tear from the growth of his magnum dong.

Julian removed the tight latex sleeve from his foot-long cock. He wasn’t used to doing this with his pants on, so a little spilled out onto the carpet below.

 _Pap. Pap. Splossssssh_.

Okay. A  _lot_  spilled out onto the carpet below. Nearly half the contents of the adult water-balloon were soaking into the grey fabric; a half-gallon must have poured out. There was an enormous dark, wet spot right below him, and his leaky head kept adding to it. Julian’s glans was like a fountain-head, drooling precum like it was carelessly left half-on. There was almost always a steady stream of pre-seminal fluid spurting out of Julian’s difficult to manage member, and it only got worse when he was aroused. The boy desperately ruffled through his backpack, searching for the packet of whale-sized condoms his mom packed for him. The noise he was making, both his whimpering and the sounds of his personal belongings knocking against each other in his bag, was attracting unwanted attention. One-by-one, the passengers on the train started to notice what was happening to the strange, long-haired boy sitting in the middle of the aisle.

Finally!  _Finally_! Julian found a bunch of his heavy cock-sheaths. His hands were shaking too much to pry open one of the packages with his fingernails, so he bit the perforated end open with his teeth. There wasn’t much time left. He needed to get another condom on.  _Fast_.

…But he couldn’t apply the condom correctly with his dick stuffed down his pant-leg. There was no way he’d be able to slide his soft little hands down his shaft while it was tucked away under his clothes. Not to mention that it looked to onlookers that he had a watermelon stuffed down his crotch. His erection was progressing quickly, and he was almost standing at full-mast. His cock-ring was tightening up, too. It hurt. A lot. It wasn’t as if it was doing wonders to hold back his pre, either. Every second, the flow of cock-juice through Julian’s distended urethra increased. It was getting all over his seat. The back of his legs were coated in a sticky ooze, and the smell was starting to spread across the car.

“No, no, no!” Julian wasn’t whispering to himself any longer. He was screaming to himself. He was totally incapable of realizing that, if he hadn’t already attracted the eyes of every man and woman on the train already, he certainly had everyone’s attention now. Julian was totally engrossed with fulfilling his already failed mission: Get a new condom on, before anybody notices.

“I’ve gotta get these…shorts… _OFF!_ ”

Struggling with the bulging tension of his crotch, Julian managed to undo his waist button. As soon as the button popped off, his monstrous manhood tore straight through his zipper like a fist through wet toilet paper. Blood flowed through his penile tissue, ballooning past the size of his own torso. His tumescent balls burst out of his shredded shorts, jiggling like blimps filled with pudding. Once they settled, they pulled heavily towards the ground like anvils, completely eclipsing his knees, shins, and his feet.

“Yeah, yeah! Hahaha! It’s free! I can finally get it on!”

Julian was perhaps the happiest he’d ever been in his life, especially the happiest he’d ever been to see his woefully yet paradoxically  _wonderfully_  large dick. he wrapped his tiny hands around the head, condom held tightly over it, and unfurled the entire length of the rubber shroud down his meat. It only fit about half-way down, coating 2 feet of his now fully-erect, monstrous cock. It immediately started to swell up with precum. Within an instant, it looked as if a bowling-ball had plopped straight out of his cumvein and into the synthetic cock-sleeve.

He slouched over in his seat, letting out a long sign of relief. he could finally relax.

… _Oh_.  _That’s right. Everyone on the train can see my thing…_

Julian’s eyes shot open, scanning across the whole train. Everyone was looking right at him.  _Everyone_. If they weren’t looking him in the eyes, they were looking at his deliciously thick, hyper-shota cock. His heart was throbbing, as was his penis. The black cock-ring holding his urethra shut at the base was holding on by a literal thread. Most of it had torn itself apart under the pressure by now, and only a centimeter of plasticine polymer was holding strong. It wouldn’t hold against the pressure of an orgasm at all.

Finally, Julian locked-eyes with the lustful MILF that forced him into this predicament. She was still sitting across him. Her jaw was completely slack, hanging open like she’d lost all the connective tissue holding it to the rest of her skull. Her eyes had been trained on Julian’s explosive bulge ever since it had started growing. She was knuckle-deep in her sopping-wet cunt, moaning deeply and squirting all over her own seat. A little bit of it splashed on the exposed skin of Julian’s cock, too. The sight of his member alone was enough to reduce her to a quivering puddle of orgasms.

 _“That’s so fucking hot_ ,” Julian thought to himself.

“F-fuuuuck! I –  _HRRNNGH –_ I’m gonna…” Julian was hanging far off the edge of his climax by now. There was no going back. He could already feel the hot, viscous jizz shooting up from his balls and trailing into his urethra. The last string holding his cock-ring together snapped. “… _CUUUUUUUUUMM!!!!”_

And Julian did cum. A lot.

Like a fire-hose, Julian shot his load with a force that could have blown back any adult in its path. The condom immediately rolled about a foot up his cock, pulled along by strength of his ejaculation. It was starting to show signs of tearing around his shaft, too. His cock pulsed and flexed every time he shot out a gooey, white rope, expanding and contracting in diameter.

“ _OoooooOOOOOoohh!!! I-it’s gonnnnaa POPPPPP!!!”_

Julian’s condom absolutely would have popped, if it had the power to hold on to him. As he lobbed another thick strand of boy-goo out of his widened cumvein, his latex sleeve came clean off. Julian’s blast landed square on the masturbating MILF in front of him, streaming into her open mouth and slipping under all her clothes. Meanwhile, cum exuded from all of the tiny tears in his overfilled condom, spilling all across the train car and seeping into the shoes and socks of all the standing passengers. Julian was still cumming, and he wasn’t very close to finishing.

“ _Ooooohhhh noooooo! I-I need a new condooooom!”_

 _J_ ulian shoved his trembling hands back into his backpack, pulling out another one of the condoms his mother gave him. He tore through the packaging easily with his teeth, and grasped it firmly in both hands. He brought the condom up to his gushing glans and…

_Slip…SPLAT!_

It got carried off by his semen-stream, flew across the aisle, and stuck itself against the messy window. He couldn’t get any condoms on by himself anymore. His nerves were totally shot, and the stream was too strong.

Julian turned to one of the female passengers next to him. She’d been sitting there staring at him for minutes. She was pinching her thighs underneath her skirt.  _This must all be a dream_ , she thought to herself. It wasn’t.

“ _P-please,”_ Julian tugged at her sleeve, tears streaming down his face, “ _h-help me put it oooooooonnnnn!_ ”

She swiped his hand off her shirt and slid further away.

He was flying solo on this one. Nobody was here to help him. No Mom, no teachers, no friends. His body shook violently and he hugged his elephantine erection, rubbing his cheek against its bumpy surface. He’d be here for a while, so he might as well get comfortable. Minutes passed and passed, and Julian kept on filling the train. Lots of it percolated out of the small gap between the floor and the train’s exit doors, leaving a hot, steamy trail of spunk along the train’s path. He eventually fell asleep, still vomiting his seed all over the other passengers.

–

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

“Hm? Oh,” Sasha commented to herself, “Julian’s train should be coming in any second now. Fucking finally…”

Right on time with the alarm she set on her phone, the train pulled into the station in front of her. Now she just needed to find Julian when he got out of one of the… _What the fuck_?

The windows of the railroad car that stopped in front of her were painted white. She couldn’t see any of the passengers inside at all. It was completely matte white, like somebody had literally painted over it. The door opened, and the putrid smell of sweaty sex poured out onto the platform. Most of the bystanders around Sasha gagged on the stench; Sasha, on the other hand, drew in as much as she could.

“ _Aaaaaahhh…_ Now  _that’s_  what I was craving all day long…I wonder what kinda stud was riding the train today?” Sasha’s mind started to wander.

As passengers (and semen) started to pour out of that section of the train, a clean-up crew rushed in to assess the damage. One of them walked out soon after, carrying a small boy with long, brown hair, a simple t-shirt, and no pants. Julian’s 8 inch, ultra-wide, flaccid cock and apple-sized balls flopped and tumbled around with every step. It was back to leaking precum everywhere, now marbled with the last of his milky, white jizz.

“ _F-Fuck!_   _Is that Julian?!_ ” Sasha’s eyes lit up. It was exactly as he described in his letter – he looked just like she did when she was younger. “ _Fucking jackpot!_ ”

Sasha walked up to the man carrying Julian, showing him the letter and her driver’s license. He handed the pantsless troublemaker off to his elder sister. She proudly strolled to the car she’d parked just outside the station, set him down gently in the back seat, and kissed him on the forehead.

“Good to see you, Little Bro,” Sasha whispered to him as she stroked his hair back out of his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you from now on.”

Sasha felt much better about their reunion now than she had when she first received Julian’s letter. Maybe having a little brother wouldn’t be so bad? Julian had no way of knowing it at this point, but Sasha’s mind was already racing to think of ways they could make up for lost time together. Both of them would have plenty of time to deepen their bonds, now that they’d be living together under the same roof. Sasha could hardly wait. She only hoped Julian would love her as much as she immediately loved him. Something about his peaceful, sleeping face told her that he would.


End file.
